Rinko Yamato
Rinko Yamato (大和　凛子, Yamato Rinko) is a girl whom Takeo saves from a molester on a train. She attends Koizumi Girls' Academy, and is very skilled in making sweets. She has a crush on Takeo who, on the other hand, thinks that she likes Sunakawa. However, once they clear up the misunderstanding thanks to Suna they begin going out. Appearance She is a pretty, petite, charming young girl. She seems somewhat short for her age, as evidenced by the fact that her sleeves reach to her fingertips. She is usually seen in her uniform, which consists of a long sleeved white sweater with a blue collar and a short purple plaid skirt. She wears brown shoes and blue socks that reach to her knees. She has long fluffy strawberry blond hair and big brown eyes. She wears long dresses and makeup when going out. Personality She is a kind sweet girl. She seems to have strange taste in men, as she immediately fell in love with Takeo (both his personality and his appearance). She is kind and doesn't feel right if someone does something for her but isn't allowed to return the favor. Despite this, she has shown to be clever, as she purposefully left her phone in Takeo's room when she went to visit him so she would have a chance to see him again. She always has her heart beat fast when around Takeo and wants him to feel the same way but her plans doesn't always work out. This makes her feel like she isn't as innocent as Takeo thinks she is; she admires his muscles and wants to hold hands, hug, and do other stuff with him. She is also patient and understanding, as she understands Takeo's relationship with Suna is important to him and even invites him to some of their dates and group dates so he doesn't feel left out. She even offered to match him up with one of her friends. When Suna's father's surgery was on the same day as her birthday date with Takeo, she told him to go to Suna because he was more important and even went to the hospital and made cranes for him (paper cranes are a part of Japanese tradition where if 1000 are made, the person they are made for will get better). Like Takeo, she is energetic, kind, and still somewhat innocent (though not nearly to the extent that Takeo is). She can be very emotional and despite being shy, can be very bold with her attempts at getting closer to Takeo. She suffers from severe lack of self confidence as she tried to wear a revealing bikini because she believed she had an unattractive childish figure and was sad when she thought he didn't like her swimsuit. She also gets jealous when pretty girls show interest in Takeo as shown when she was scared of the competition for Takeo from Mariya and Satou. However, her jealousy does not extend to hatred as she merely becomes shy and depressed but never wants or does anything bad to the other girls, even worrying for them and befriending them. She is also friendly, as she has numerous friends that support her relationship with Takeo. She is extremely skilled at baking but has been shown to be skilled in cooking regular food as well. Relationships Takeo Gouda Takeo is her boyfriend. In episode 1, while heading back home from school, Takeo rescues Yamato from being groped by a pervert. He is instantly drawn to her, and thinks that she is very cute. Yamato was very grateful for his help, and accompanied them to the police station to turn the pervert in (where he punches him harshly, in front of the officers). Later on, Yamato appears at Takeo's doorstep, with a sweet she baked at home. When he asked her how she found out where he lived, she confesses by saying that she followed him. After they eat her sweets, she deliberately leaves her phone at his place so she would be able to meet him again. She brings sweets every time they meet up, and Suna is always with them. Takeo later begins to believe that Yamato has developed feelings for Suna, due to him always getting the girls Takeo likes. However, the situation is soon shut when she tells him that she wants to be with only Takeo, and without Suna. Takeo also believes that Yamato is very pure and tells her that he won't touch her until she's more mature. She begins to feel self-conscious, and feels very impure for wanting to hold Takeo's hand, and hug him. They have a tight bond, and confess their love to each other when they take a vacation to the beach. Sunakawa Makoto Suna is a good friend of Yamato's due to their close relationships to Takeo. He also is very supportive of their relationship, and is the reason as to how they started dating by forcing Takeo under the bed as Yamato cries out that she likes him. He then makes Takeo come from under the bed, where they confess to each other, and begin to date. She feels very grateful, and even invites her friend's, Takeo, Suna, and a group of Takeo's friends to a gathering. However, Suna refuses to get a girlfriend, and prefers to stay single and read manga. They don't really talk to each other much, but they do have a close friendship. . Trivia * She and Takeo started dating April 13th. * She wants to attend Murasaki Fuji University in the future. However, after Takeo says he wants to go to the same university as her, she aims to go to Hakutou U with Takeo. *She is sensitive about her childish figure. *She likes to use lots of emoticons in her texts. *She claims in episode 2 and 10 to be stronger than she looks. *She is very bad with athletics and is not a particularly good runner. She has little stamina and when she tried to show Takeo how she runs he thought to himself that she wasn't moving anywhere. *She does not like spicy food, as shown in volume 5 and episode 17. *She has stated she was born prematurely and had poor health. She weighed only 2000 grams when she was born which is about 4 pounds and 6.5 ounces which is bad since the normal weight of a newborn is 5.5 to 10 pounds. Category:Characters Category:Female